falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Federal Decentralization Act of 519AER-
'--519AER--' Federal Decentralization Act I. The State & Federal Contemporary Control Bill of 503AER (SFCCB) will remain in force - however there will be added a number of extra points: *I-1. Federal Representatives (Nobles & Ducal Officials) will act on behalf of the Imperial Crown as the Head of State of the Federal States - but will not be considered as being on equal basis with the Imperial Crown. *I-2. Federal Representatives are giving full control of the National Guard, as long as they do not violate the Nobility & National Guard Act of 502AER (NNGA). *I-3. Federal Representatives are giving full control of the Home Guard of the States, as long as they do not violate the Military Enhancement Bill of 503AER (MEB). *I-4. Federal Representatives can call for New Elections in the State Parliaments, if the Federal Representative consider it necessary, and if the Parliament or Government does not comply with the Federal and Local Laws. *I-5(OOC). Federal Representatives are allowed to change the State Parliaments - but the changes must be Accepted by the Reaction Council, Primarily by Vinther, so people do not change their Parliaments so they suit people's own interests. **I-5.1(OOC). After every General Election, Vinther or another Member of the Reaction Council, will change all Parliaments, however, by Realistic Reasons and with some Advice from the Federal Representatives. *I-6. Federal Representatives do not have the power to give Tax Cuts/Exemptions to any individual or Corporation within the Empire (except from State Only Taxes) nor do they have the power to gift away Sovereign territory and land of any Imperial State, A state which is owned by the Imperial Crown, without written consent from the Emperor or an Imperial Representative from the Imperial Office. II. All Federal Laws passed in the Imperial Parliament, apply to all Federal States. *II-1. All Federal States may pass their own Laws; in matters such as Education, Agriculture, Justice(Local), Sport, Transport, Social-Justice, Environment, Culture, Infrastructure, Tourism, Employment and Finance - Matters of Foreign Policy, Defence, Federal Justice and major Economic Matters (Currency, Federal Taxation, etc.) are reserved by the Imperial Government and Parliament. As long as these laws do not take away or remove Federal Control over the basis State Institutions. *II-2. Laws from Federal States can be refused by the Chamber of Deputies and Imperial Office if the law from the Federal States violate standing Imperial Law or Federal Law, otherwise the States should be allowed to make their own laws without interference. *II-3. All Federal States are however bound by the Imperial Constitution, and the Federal Laws of Equality; such as Freedom of Speech, Language, Welfare, Citizenship, etc. - Which means that the Federal Position on these areas (which has been passed by the Imperial Parliament), must not be rolled back by the State Parliaments. *II-4. All Federal Institutions e.g. Police, Education, Welfare Provision Services etc. are to be National Services and to be under the Control of the State Government. None of these services are to be outsourced or given to private institutions/companies/organisations and it is the responsibility of the State Government to ensure that these services are provided and funded for from the State Budget. *II-5. No Federal State is permitted to employ or seek to employ any Paramilitary, Armed or Security Organisation for use by either the State Government or Federal Representative as this violates the Sovereignty of the States and the many laws that prohibit the use or raising of said forces. III. The Imperial Crown & Office can at any time remove a Federal Representative. *III-1 The Imperial Parliament can at any time propose a Vote of No Confidence on a Federal Representative or State Government - but will have to be accepted by the Imperial Office. IV. The Federal States will not be considered to be Sovereign Nations, but will be granted a greater Freedom of Movement. V. Further Amendments to this Act will need 75% to be Passed. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations